Promise Me
by TigerBlossom
Summary: When disaster strikes Sacred Heart, feelings will be revealed between two doctors. SLASH


**Warning: This is SLASH! So if you don't like the pairing, don't read my story. If you still read it even after knowing that it is a SLASH story, then that's your own fault, do not flame me for my choice of pairing. Thank you.  
**

**Pairings: Perry/J.D.  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Category: General/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Slight Angst  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. Merely my fanfics including the characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm going through my older stories and re-writing them. I hope you like this newer edited version of _Promise Me._ Enjoy.  
**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake & TheMightyTurkey  
**

J.D. groaned to himself as he walked down one of the many hallways of Sacred Heart Hospital. Today was not one of J.D.'s better days. So far he had a woman come in complaining about having an ache in her shoulder. When he had told her that she was probably just sore and that she should take some Advil, she began to yell at him, saying that he was an incompetent doctor and that she demanded a prescription for Vicodin.

When he refused to give her the prescription, the woman had gone a yelling rampage and had to be forcefully removed from the hospital. Now, with a raging headache, J.D. went back to work, heading off to see his next patient, who wasn't any better than the last one.

Finally when he was finished with his psycho patients J.D. felt like he could sleep for a week. When he reached the nurse's station he instantly put his patients chart down and dropped his head on the counter. Carla smiled as she watched the young doctor.

"Rough day, Bambi?" Her smile widened when J.D. groaned out loud. He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes.

"You have no idea," he grumbled as he stood up straight. "What is wrong with people these days?" J.D. wondered as he folded his arms and leaned against the counter of the nurses' station.

As Carla opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by a loud whistle, causing J.D. to jump. The young doctor quickly spun around and watched as Dr. Cox made his way towards the nurse's station, his usual scowl set in place.

"Don't you have patients to take care of, Jade?" Perry asked as he narrowed his eyes at J.D.

"Dr. Cox, I've already looked at the patients you gave me." J.D. grunted as chart was pushed into his chest. He looked up at Perry as the older man glared down at him, causing J.D. to make an unconscious step back.

"Well then Janet, here's another one for you. Get Barbie to help you, because God knows you're going to need it." J.D. nodded his head as he took the patient chart and turned around, off in search for Elliot.

J.D. inwardly sighed as he left the nurse's station to find Elliot. Today really isn't my day. J.D. thought as he spotted Elliot walking down the hall towards him. He quickly placed a smile on his face before waving over to her while calling her name. Instantly the blond woman smiled brightly and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey, J.D, what's up?" Elliot greeted happily. J.D. mentally shook his head at her energy.

"Hey, Elliot. Dr. Cox gave me a patient to attend to and wanted me to get you to help." Elliot's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Really? Why?" J.D. shrugged as the two started to make their way to the patient's room.

"I have no idea, but I didn't really stick around to ask about it." Elliot nodded her head in understanding as they reached the door. They both stopped and stared inside the room as a young man that looked about nineteen or so was standing and arguing with a couple of nurses that were in the room. Glancing at each other J.D. and Elliot quickly entered the room.

"Sir, please, you have to calm down and let us take a look at you," one of the nurses, Alex, J.D. reminded himself, said as she tried to calm the man down, her hands at her sides. The man narrowed his eyes at her before glancing up at J.D. and Elliot as the two doctors walked into the room.

At a closer look J.D. could see that the man was trembling, his hands shaking harshly as his eyes darted back and forth between the two nurses. He also noticed that his left arm was bruised and seemed to hang at the guys' side. He had a small gash on his forehead, cutting across his eyebrow.

Knowing that the situation would turn worse before it got better, J.D. handed the chart to Elliot before taking a couple cautious steps towards the man. As he did so he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Get security down here." Elliot nodded her head before turning to Alex and telling her to go get security. The nurse quickly nodded before running down the hall.

"Sir, you need to listen to the nurses. They're here to help you, but they can't do that if you don't cooperate with us," J.D. said slowly, trying not to aggravate the man anymore. The man's eyes instantly turned on him, a hidden anger set in them. Where the hell is security? J.D. thought as he took another slow step towards the man.

"Sir, please, you need to calm down and let us do our jobs," J.D. said as he was about five feet away from the man. A glint in his eyes was the only warning to J.D. before the man suddenly lunged towards him. The young doctor gave a startled yelp as the man grabbed a hold of him before anyone knew what was happening.

J.D. heard Elliot shout his name as he struggled with the man before he was spun around, an arm wrapping around his chest and something sharp pressing against his throat. His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he realized what the object was. Elliot and the other nurse froze at the sight of a knife held against J.D. neck.

"Sir, you need to release Dr. Dorian," The nurse besides Elliot, Jen, said calmly, though she looked anything but calm. J.D. felt the man behind him shake as he tightened his grip on him.

"No way, he's my ticket out of here." Elliot and Jen exchanged confused glances before turning back to the man holding J.D.

"Do you . . . know where you are, sir?" Elliot asked curiously and cautiously.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting out of here no matter what. And I'm taking him with me," the man said as he nudged J.D. to prove his point.

Suddenly, the sound of feet in the hallway grasped each other there attention. Seconds later three security guards appeared in the doorway. They paused as they saw a man holding J.D. to him, a knife at the young doctor's throat.

J.D. winced as he felt the knife press firmly against his neck before he felt a cool, thin line of what he assumed to be blood, run down the side of his neck. He saw Elliot freeze at the sight of the blood. Feeling the man move restlessly behind him, J.D. knew that he had to get the man to calm down before things get more out of hand.

"Sir," he started slowly, trying not to startle the man. "You need to let me go." Suddenly, the man grew agitated and tightened his grip on J.D. again, taking a couple steps back.

"No! I'm going to get out of here one way or another, even if I have to kill you to do it!" J.D.'s heart stopped as he heard the words come out of the man's mouth. The man then shifted so his arm was now wrapped around J.D.'s neck, the knife pressing up against his back.

The two then started to walk backwards, distancing them from the others. As the two continued to move back the man's foot bumped up against one of the many machines within the room, causing both him and J.D. to stumble backwards before to the two started to fall back. J.D.'s eyes widened as he felt himself become weightless for a second before his body began to fall backwards.

Elliot's eyes widened as she watched to two with baited breath. As soon as they both hit the hard tile flooring two cries rang out through the room, one of pain and the other of surprise.

The next few minutes seemed to blur together. The security guards quickly rushed into the room and moved J.D. aside to get to the man underneath him. The man struggled and shouted as he was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room and to a more secured room.

Elliot instantly moved to J.D.'s side when it was safe. She quickly kneeled down next to the young doctor. She noticed that he was still lying on his back and gasping for breath, as if he couldn't take any in.

"J.D.? J.D. what's wrong?" Said man looked up at her desperately, causing worry to grip at the young woman's heart.

"K-knife . . . hit lung . . . can-can't breathe," J.D. struggled to say. Elliot's eyes widened as she glanced down and noticed a small pool of blood start to gather underneath J.D. Quickly, Elliot rolled J.D. onto his side and pressed her hands against the wound and looked up at Jen.

"Get help! Now!" A second later Jen was running down the halls as Elliot turned back to J.D. "Hang on, J.D., help is on the way. Just hang in there," she said softly, trying to stay calm.

But J.D. couldn't hear her. He blinked his eyes as his vision began to fade around the edges, gasping as he felt a pinch of pain when Elliot shifted her hands over his wound.

The last thing he saw before he thankfully blacked out was a familiar figure rushing into the room and towards him.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" J.D. groaned lightly as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his friends standing around him. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion when he realized that he was in a hospital room.

"Wha-" J.D. grimaced as he tried to breathe in only to feel a jolt of pain in his back.

"Hey, easy man," Turk said as he stepped closer to his friend, Carla beside him. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Bambi, you're back is still a little tender." J.D. stared up at his friends with confusion.

"What h-happened?" he finally asked.

"You don't remember?" Carla asked as Elliot stepped up to the foot of his hospital bed. J.D. thought back to what happened earlier that day and suddenly remembered the man. He looked up at Carla with wide eyes.

"The man." Carla nodded her head.

"When you two fell, the knife penetrated a lung. You also lost a lot of blood. We had to act quickly," Turk explained carefully. J.D. looked down at his hands before looking back up.

"Do you know . . . who he was?" Turk scowled as Carla's eyes suddenly grew hard.

"Just a stupid drug addict that hadn't gotten a 'fix' in a while. He thought that he was getting attacked by the F.B.I. or some shit like that. The guy didn't know what was going on around him," Turk growled as he crossed his arms across his chest in obvious anger. Carla gently placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm her husband down.

J.D. listened carefully to Turk as he told him about the man that held him a knife point. He was just some guy that didn't know what he was doing? A sudden thought struck J.D. He looked back up at Turk and Carla, his eyebrows drawn together.

"When will I be able to leave?" he asked curiously. Carla smiled down at him.

"You can leave in a week." J.D.'s shoulders slumped and he groaned. Carla chuckled lightly at him. "Don't worry, Bambi, it will be over before you know it."

"Yeah, V-Bear! And when you get back we can have a Gilmore Girls marathon!" J.D. grinned at Turk.

"Thanks, C-Bear!" Turk gave J.D. his own grin before everyone left to let him rest. J.D. sighed to himself as he leaned back into the pillows, he eyes staring up at the ceiling as he lost himself in his thoughts. Before long he had drifted off to sleep.

J.D. sighed happily as he sat on the hospital bed, his legs crossed. He was finally getting out of here. J.D. grinned when Turk told him that he had been given two weeks off to recover fully. The grin then slowly fell from his face as the young man looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

I wonder why I haven't seen Dr. Cox. J.D. sighed as he recalled his stay at the hospital for the past week. During the whole time Dr. Cox hadn't come to see him at all. He even seemed to be avoiding the room entirely so he wouldn't have to see J.D. Those thoughts made a grip tighten around J.D.'s heart when he thought about Dr. Cox.

Maybe he really doesn't like me? J.D. shook his head, trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts. Luckily the sound of his door opening brought him out of his thoughts, making him look up. He grinned when he saw Turk walk into his room.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" J.D. sighed dramatically.

"I can't wait to get out of here. No wonder our patients always run when they're finally released." Turk chuckled as J.D. carefully got to his feet to stand beside his friend.

"Let's get you home then, V-Bear."

J.D. smiled as he opened the door to his apartment, happy to finally be home. He dropped his bag that Turk had brought him when he was in the hospital. Walking over to the couch J.D. plopped himself down on the comfortable cushions.

Just as he began to relax he heard a harsh knock on his door. Blinking in confusion J.D. glanced over his shoulder at the door. I wonder who that could be. Another rough knock brought J.D. out of his thoughts. Shrugging his shoulders J.D. got up from the couch and to the front door. When he opened it his eyes widened with surprise.

"Dr. Cox?" J.D. squeaked as he stared at the older doctor. Perry growled as he pushed J.D. away from the doorway and walked into the apartment. J.D. blinked as he watched the older male walked into his house.

"Uh, come in?" he said uncertainly as he closed the door. He then walked into the small living room, stood and watched as Perry began to pace back and forth. After watching the older doctor for a few minutes J.D. decided to break the silence.

"Uh, Dr. Cox? Not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but…why are you here exactly?" The reaction was instantaneous. Perry swerved around to face J.D., his usual scowl set in place and his eyes hard.

"Just what were you thinking?" J.D. blinked at the older man, confused. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could Perry started again. "I mean seriously, Paula? Did you think that you would be called a hero or something? Could you be any more reckless? Cause I'm pretty sure you've passed your usual limit of idiocy there!"

"Dr. Cox-" J.D. started, but was cut off once again.

"I mean, if you're stupid enough to just walk right into danger like that then I don't understand you have gotten this far into being a doctor!" J.D. flinched as he listened to Perry, hurt by the other man's words. He lowered his eyes to the ground and stood still, waiting for Perry to end his rant.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Perry stood and stared at J.D., taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. But the mere thought of almost losing J.D. to some nobody who hadn't gotten a 'fix' was just too much for Perry. When he heard that J.D. was released and had gone home, he instantly made his way over to the younger man's apartment, his anger raging.

He stared at J.D.'s hurt look and instantly felt his anger disappear. Sighing to himself, Perry walked over to J.D. and stood in front of him. He reached out and grabbed the younger man's chin lightly, lifting his head up. He mentally smirked at J.D.'s shocked expression.

"When I saw you on the ground, bleeding and unconscious, I wanted to tear the guy apart." J.D.'s eyes widened. "Promise me, you will never scare me like that again?"

J.D. stared at Perry with shock. Was he hearing the man right? Did Perry actually care about him? As he looked into the man's eyes he couldn't find anything that would tell him otherwise. Slowly, he smiled lightly at Perry.

"I promise." Suddenly Perry leaned forward and pressed his lips against J.D.'s. The younger doctor instantly pressed against the man's lips, filling the kiss with all his passion. J.D. smiled into the kiss when he realized that everything would be alright from now on.


End file.
